


The Whiskey Tastes Like Us

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, dean drinks, dean remembers being with cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is drinking alone in a hotel room, trying not to think about where Cas is now. Last he knew, Cas was doing well three states away in Minnesota. But Dean doesn't want to think about that. So he drinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whiskey Tastes Like Us

Dean tilts his head back and swallows another mouthful of whiskey. It burns in his throat, warms him to the core, and gives a sweet aftertaste.

He doesn't think of Cas. He doesn't think of his best friend. He deliberately avoids the thoughts of Cas' humility and grace. He avoids thinking about Cas' hair, his eyes. He doesn't think about how Cas has always said his favorite features on himself were his eyes. He doesn't think about how Cas was open to all of his sorrows, memories, experiences, or how Cas would listen when his dearest friend spoke, even when the words were ridiculous and made little sense. Cas listened. Cas cared.

But Dean doesn't need to think about Cas.

He leans back to take another gulp of whiskey.

It tastes like summer, watching hours of a television show with Cas. It tastes like winter, complaining about the snow to Cas. It tastes like memories of drinking with Cas, laughing with Cas, wondering about Cas, confessing to Cas. It tastes like wanting to wrap Cas in his arms with a long hug, and then wanting to send him off to experience his life's great potential.

Dean licks the whiskey from his lips... and it tastes like memories of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
